


A promise made 24 years ago

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, High Council of Gallifrey (Doctor Who), London Underground, Post Darillium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Doctor returns to London with the Promise of returning for Jennifer after she had finished her training . They see each other as the Doctor is taking a job as a cabbie
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a boring day in London but that was the norm for a young woman making her way in the world. The streets were wet from the rain as the crowd headed out to the tub station. The tub was running late as always as the women sat on the bench before undoing her blonde curls from their prison. 

'Ladies and gentlemen,' came the voice over the tannoy. 'Due to works the train to Kensington will be delayed until further notice.' Groans came from all the people waiting for the train as they left with the woman following them back onto the wet streets. 

At the same time the Doctor was sat inside a cab with her fam as they spotted the woman before Ryan poked his head out.

'Free Cabbie for you.' He said as she came over before opening the door. 'Where to Miss?'

'Kensington please.' The woman said before looking at the Doctor 'Doctor? Since when did you drive taxis?' 

'Since your mother stole my TARDIS.' The Doctor said as she drove through the streets. 'Honestly Jennifer your mother is getting bad at that.'

'Don't get mad at her though dad, I mean mum.' Jennifer said looking out of the window as she turned to the others. 'Oh, hi there. Jennifer Song. And you must be the new members of the TARDIS then?'  
'I am Yaz, this is Graham and Ryan.' Yaz said as Jennifer nodded before starting straight ahead. The taxi pulled up outside a grand looking house as Ryan whistled through his teeth.

'Woah, is this where you live?' He asked as Jennifer nodded.

'Yes, it's just me, mother and my brother Michael.' Jennifer said getting out of the car before walking up the drive as a young man opened the door before running to hug Jennifer as she pushed him off her. Jennifer walked into the house before taking off her shoes as Ludo her dog came running out to greet her as she sat on the sofa as River came into the living room to see Jennifer eating her food. 

'Er Jennifer where is your brother?' She asked as Jennifer shrugged before eating the muffin again. 

'He went to see how Laz was doing.' Jennifer said standing up before walking out to go to the shops. Jennifer was in the shops when she noticed someone next to her. Turning her head slightly she noticed the one person she did not want to see. 'Why won't you leave me alone?'

'You know full well why I won't.' The master said. ' I won't leave you alone until you are mine.' 

'Sorry to burst your bubble.' Jennifer said walking off with him following. 'I am engaged.' Jennifer walked out of the shop to head home for the engagement ball that night.


	2. The kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer gets kidnapped by an agent to the master and will hold hostage until her engagement to Dominic is cancelled.

Jennifer had just finished from her work at the Unit headquarters and was making her way towards the underground when someone pulled up alongside her in an unknown car as the car screeched to a halt as two men got out.

'What the?' Is all Jennifer could say before darkness overcame her.

The following morning at the Manor, River walked through the landing and going into rooms.

'Jennifer? Jennifer darling are you still asleep?' River asked coming into Jennifer's bedroom to find it empty as she turned to the Doctor. 'Where can she be? She wasn't at breakfast this morning or dinner last night.'

'Is that a note on her desk?' Thirteen asked as River walked to her desk. 

'Its addressed to me.' She said opening it and quickly scanned what it said. 'Its said she's run away so she can marry someone in secret and to abandon her marriage to Dominic. Oh Doctor what are we to do. She could be killed or hurt.' 

'I'll get Kate to send out search parties right away, we'll find her River. Knowing Jennifer she possibly went out last night and got lost.' 

'I hope you are right.' River said. 'I'll get Rivina to check Gallifrey just in case Jennifer went to see her.' 

The police came to the house that afternoon after searching for Jennifer as River opened door as Yaz spoke.

'I am afraid that all we could find was your daughter's bag outside the Unit headquarters but there is no trace of her or the car that was there on the night of her disappearance.' Yaz said as River looked up. 

'Car? What car?' She asked. 

'A black Volvo was seen hanging around outside clearly waiting for Jennifer to leave. I am afraid to say that the note saying she's run away is a cover up to her kidnapping. Bit we don't know who has her or what they intend to do to her.' Yaz looked at them before leaving as River sighed before calling Rivina. 

'Rivina? I need to see you urgently.' River said before turning to the Doctor. 'Take me to Gallifrey at once.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be up soon


	3. The Palace Of The Time Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and The Doctor come to Gallifrey to seek The High Council’s help as well as River seeing her sister Queen Rivina again.

‘Do we have to go to The Palace?’ The Doctor asked following River through the gates to the doors of the Palace where the guards halted them. 

‘State your business here!’ One said as Thirteen hid behind River.

‘Can we go at least to the citidale?’ She asked. 

‘Sweetie, let me do the talking.’ River said before speaking to the guard. ‘We’re here to see the King and Queen.’ 

‘They are not here at the moment, they are in the town with the High Council and won’t be back until this afternoon.’ The guard said matter of factly. 

‘Look I need to see my sister urgently.’ River said. 

‘What does she do?’ The guard asked. ‘Is she a maid?’ 

‘No, she is Queen Rivina.’ River said as the guard looked at her.

‘You’re Queen Rivina’s younger sister, well then forgive me. She is with the High Council.’ River nodded her thanks before walking through the gates into the town as Michael came out of the TARDIS to see what was going on. 

In a hideout on the edge of the town the master stood looking out of the window before going down to the basement. Jennifer looked up at him as he came towards her. 

‘You know why I had you brought to me.’ He said. ‘I said I wasn’t going to stop until I had you, all of you.’ He said looking at her as Jennifer snorted. 

‘You seemed to forget what I told you. I don’t want you.’ She said as he looked at her. ‘Now let me go or I will get my aunt on you.’ 

‘Ohh, I am so scared.’ He said. ‘You don’t have a choice.’ He said as he advanced on her as Jennifer backed away falling onto the cot bed. She tried to back away as he grabbed her by her ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is on its way


	4. Jennifer’s rescue/Dance of the Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is rescued by Dominic as they get married and dance in the ball at the palace.

Jennifer came around from hitting her head on the wooden post to see the Master had undressed them both as she turned away from him. 

‘Well look at this. The Time Lord Princess trapped at my command.’ He laughed as he looked at her. ‘I am going to enjoy this. Devouring every part of you. Jennifer looked quite disgusted by this statement as she pinned her down. A crash in the upper quarters made the master look up before continued thrusting into Jennifer as he was thrown off by Dominic as Jennifer sat up. 

‘Leave her alone if you know what is good for you.’ He said as King Randolph came walking in with Rivina and Rivers as the Master turned to look at him. 

‘Fine, I will go now but I will be back and I will have you Miss Song no matter what I do, I will have you as my wife, even if I have to kill those closest to you to do it.’ He walked out of the room as Dominic held onto Jennifer as Randolph turned to them. 

‘You alright Lass?’ He asked as Jennifer nodded. ‘Come on then we have a big day tomorrow.’ He said looking at them. 

The Palace was buzzing with the Time Lords and People from Darillium to watch the Wedding take place. Jennifer was in her room at the palace with River getting ready as she sat on the chair whilst River did her hair before l the veil on her head. Queen Rivina stood in the doorway. 

‘We ready?’ She asked as River nodded to Jennifer to come down to the ballroom where the wedding was to take place. The ceremony was over in a flash as everyone partied through the night as Jennifer walked out onto the balcony with the Doctor looking out at the grounds. 

‘Do you really think he will come back?’ She asked. ‘The Master I mean.’ 

‘I hope not.’ The Doctor said. ‘What you going to do now, that your training is completed?’

‘I don’t know yet.’ Jennifer said looking out at the sky. ‘The universe is wide and there is so much to see before deciding what to do next.’ 

‘Then join me.’ The Doctor said as Jennifer looked at her. ‘I made a promise that when you were older and married that I would take you for a trip in the box.’ 

‘Well then, there is no time like the present is there?’

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow


End file.
